Marlene's HonkytonkBadonkadonk
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: What happens when an awesome author writes hundreds of scenarios where Skipper watches Marlene's..bondonkadonk?...Rated T/M for safety. Skilene...OBVIOUSLY...If you know me..don't read this story...please! Youll never look at me or them the same again...
1. Marlene's Fave Song Is Now Skipper's Too

_**Author's Note: OK...I gotta admit it...This is pretty funny...I listened to "Honkytonkbadonkadonk By: Trace Adkins", and got this idea that maybe Skipper was watching her all the time. This is filled with scenarios where Skipper might have been watching Marlene walk away. ;)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! JUST MY SCENARIOS! THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE AND NEITHER ARE THE SETTINGS!**_

* * *

><p>It was just like every other night in Central Park Zoo. Music was blasting through the air, except this time, Julien had thrown a party just to celebrate his royal self.<p>

Everyone was there; even the penguins! Mostly, because Marlene convinced Skipper to go. She had no idea how much power she had over them. Skipper didn't even know...But he would tonight.

Julien was dancing the night away as usual, and Skipper wasn't enjoying it..As usual. He didn't like dancing, but after Marlene got there...He most likely would.

The other penguins were enjoying themselves, happy to get a break every once in awhile. Private saw Skipper's expression of sheer boredom, and waddled over. "Skippah? Are you alright?" Skipper looked at the young Private.

"Yeah, Private...Never better! Why ask?" Private looked at him, concerned, "Well, you look like you're not enjoying yourself." Skipper leaned on his flipper, "Don't worry about me, Private. You boys just have fun. You deserve it." Private's frown turned upside-down. "Gee, thanks, Skippah!"

Private remained standing next to Skipper, "Hm, I wonder where Marlene is..." Suddenly, Skipper's attention was brought. "...You think she'd be here...After all, she is the one who got you to come." Skipper replied, "Don't worry about her either, Private. I'm sure she's fine." "OK, Skippah." Private waddled away happily.

As Private left, Skipper began to think of the otter himself, "Hmm...Where is, Marlene?" Just as the thought entered his mind, the very otter walked in the habitat.

Skipper's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He had never...seen Marlene look so...so...so...sexy. Marlene moved her hips slow and tempting a she walked. She didn't know she was walking that way. Amazing to think that it was completely natural.

Suddenly, a very familiar country song came on from Julien's "boomy-box"._ "Honkytonkbadonkadonk By: Trace Adkins"_. Skipper knew that song. He also knew...Marlene would make this hard for him to listen to.

* * *

><p><em>Turn it up some<em>

_Alright boys, this her favorite song_

_You know that right_

* * *

><p>Marlene walked towards the dance floor. Coincidentally, this was her favorite song. It was also the one she loved to dance to most.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, if we play it good and loud<em>

_She might get up and dance again_

* * *

><p>Skipper watched as she put the drink down that was offered to her and walked to the dance floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, she put her beer down<em>

_Here she comes, Here she comes_

* * *

><p>Skipper watched her hips as they moved the exact way the song said.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Left, left, left, right, left<em>

_Whoo_

* * *

><p>Soon, Skipper began singing it to himself, along with the Marlene the entire time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Husslers shootin' eightball<br>Throwin' darts at the wall  
>Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall <em>

* * *

><p>He looked left and right, noticing the rest of the males stop what they were doing to watch Marlene and the other girls dance. But, Skipper's eyes, were completely fixated on Marlene. Marlene noticed his stare, and the look on his face.<p>

She continued to dance as she walked over to Skipper. He leaned back as she got closer, and kept singing.

* * *

><p><em>Here she comes, Lord help us all<em>

* * *

><p>Marlene got closer to Skipper, then turned and walked away; still swinging her hips and tail.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair<br>Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault_

* * *

><p>Once Skipper got a peek at Marlene's behind, he couldn't help but stare.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's so hard not to stare <em>

_At that honky tonk badonkadonk _

* * *

><p>Since he was watching so closely, Skipper noticed how her body matched the beat and rhythm of the song.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along  
>Got it goin' on<br>Like Donkey Kong _

_And whoo-wee_

* * *

><p>Marlene dropped low as the beat did. Skipper shook his head, trying to keep from being obnoxious.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma<br>There outta be a law  
>Get the Sheriff on the phone<em>

* * *

><p>Only now did Skipper realize just how big and wide Marlene's hips were. And he loved them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<em>

_With that honkytonk badonkadonk _

* * *

><p>Marlene came close to Skipper again. This time, she got right beside him and danced the way she knew he loved.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Aww son)<em>

* * *

><p>But, that wasn't enough for Skipper. He wanted to get up and dance with her, but was paralyzed by Marlene's stunning body. Suddenly, he saw a girl in the back, staring at Marlene with a look of utter disgust and jealousy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Now Honey, you can't blame her<br>For what her mama gave her  
>It ain't right to hate her <em>

* * *

><p>As Marlene shook her hips more and more, Skipper became even more captivated and sung louder.<p>

* * *

><p><em>For workin' that money-maker<br>Band shuts down at two  
>But we're hangin' out till three <em>

_We hate to see her go _

* * *

><p>Marlene walked away from, swinging her hips like she did before.<p>

* * *

><p><em>But love to watch her leave<br>With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along  
>Got it goin' on<br>Like Donkey Kong  
>And whoo-wee<br>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
>There outta be a law<br>Get the Sheriff on the phone  
>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<br>With that honky tonk badonkadonk _

* * *

><p>Then, she abruptly danced back to Skipper. And stuck her butt up in the air right next to him. Skipper watched her behind shake and tempt him as her tail swung with her hips.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey) <em>

* * *

><p>The lemurs came up, offering him and the others a drink and turned up the music. They all turned down the drinks and just watched Marlene.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We don't care bout the drinkin'<br>Barely listen to the band  
>Our hands, they start a shakin'<em>

* * *

><p>Marlene had sat next to Skipper with a drink, then as the music blasted again, she got up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>When she gets the urge to dance<em>

_Drivin' everybody crazy _

_You think you fell in love _

* * *

><p>Skipper rolled his head and grabbed at his chest where his heart was, and smiled at Marlene. She smiled back mischievously and watched as the boys fell to the ground. Except for Julien who tried to get close to Marlene.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Boys, you better keep your distance<br>You can look but you can't touch _

* * *

><p>Julien looked at her as well, and tried to touch her. Marlene swung her tail around, hitting Julien hard in the face. He held onto his nose and fell down.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That honkey tonk badonkadonk<br>Keepin' perfect rhythm  
>Make ya wanna swing along<br>Got it goin' on  
>Like Donkey Kong<br>And whoo-wee  
>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma<br>There outta be a law  
>Get the Sheriff on the phone <em>

* * *

><p>Skipper laughed before realizing...he wanted to do the same. Not slap Julien, but...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<br>That honky tonk badonkadonk _

* * *

><p>Marlene rubbed up against Skipper; shaking everything she had.<p>

* * *

><p><em>That honky tonk badonkadonk<br>Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk _

* * *

><p>Skipper looked at the team and pointed at Marlene.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do<br>It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
>It's for the <em>

* * *

><p>Marlene shook her butt one more time in his face, before sitting on his lap. Her arms draped around his neck as he looked at the crowd and winked.<p>

_badonkadonk) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: (Stays silent; Mouth wide open) Oo...wow...Umm...I didn't know I was capapble of such...such...Awesomeness! Review please! For this, is only the first chapter of the great scenarios I've created! Poor Skipper...Bad Marlene! LOLnesss ;P<strong>_


	2. Skipper's Fave Weekly Events: Free Day

_**My Note: It's been awhile since I wrote for this story and I figured I should update! I still can't believe I wrote this! I'm even more surprised that some of you actually like it!**_

_**I give credit for this chapter idea to: Princess Bubblegum11! That's right! She suggested it in one of my reviews. Thank her if you find it necessary. I know I do! Thank you!**_

_**Review my story please!**_

* * *

><p>Skipper took a sip of his favorite sardine coffee and looked at the team. "Men. I think you've all earned your rest. Today will be a 'Free Day'." He smiled as the penguins cheered and ran off to their usual places.<p>

"Oh and Kowalski." Said penguin looked up from his notepad. "Yes, Skipper?" "No inventions that could eventually threaten to destroy us all, OK?" Kowalski sighed and replied like a child being told to do his chores. "Aye, aye, Skipper..." Skipper smirked.

"Good man." They both sat down at their concrete table. Skipper simply drinking his coffee and reading an old newspaper. While Kowalski wrote down notes and ideas for later 'projects'.

"Um, Skipper? You do know that's last month's newspaper, right?" He gave Skipper a strange look. Skipper glared at him. "I like to keep up with the past, Kowalski! Before it catches up to the future." Skipper looked back at his newspaper.

Kowalski sighed in defeat and began writing again. "Hey guys!" Everyone but Skipper, looked up at the otter who had entered the room. "'Ey, Marlene!" Private replied and returned his attention to the 'telly' to watch his favorite show, "The Lunacorns".

Marlene smiled cutely and Skipper took his first look at her. "Hey there, Marle-" Skipper's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Marlene's motions seemed to be in slow-motion. This wasn't the first time he saw her, it was just the first time he actually _looked_ at her. Her eyes shined with a beauty second to none. The sparkle riding those gentle leaves of brown to the soft brown ground, brought her eyes and face to life.

It was almost like an invisible wind caught her fur and turned slow-mode into wow-mode. Her hips stood out as her body grew more defined. The scarf she wore laid to the side of her chest and swayed like her hips.

Kowalski was the one to break his trance. "Private? Can you shut the door to my lab? It seems to be letting a draft in." Private nodded and did so.

As soon as he shut the door, the slow-mode stopped and the 'invisible wind' disappeared. Skipper blinked several times and was quick to pick his jaw up off the floor.

To distract himself, he replaced his eyes on the newspaper he was 'reading'.

Marlene smiled and walked over to them, placing both paws on the end of their concrete table. "So, what's up?" Skipper replied in a bit of a rush. "Classified-Marlene." She looked at him and laughed softly to herself.

"Oh really?" She walked over to him and placed a paw on each hip. Skipper could feel his heart start to beat faster against his chest.

With eyes glued to the newspaper, he responded. "Yes. Really." Marlene looked at the newspaper. "OK, just making sure. And, um, why are you reading last month's paper?"

"I...um...Like to...keep track of..things." His voice quivered a bit and she knew she had him. Marlene got closer to him, kneeling down a little beside him, and turned his face gently to hers. She looked deep in his eyes knowingly. Softly she whispered so no one else could hear. "Then watch closely. You'll want to keep track of _this_."

Marlene poked his beak and stood up. "OK, well see you later guys! Gotta go!" She looked at Skipper and winked.

Everyone waved and said goodbye. Except Skipper. He kept his eyes on the newspaper after she blinked at him. Marlene saw this and, making sure no one was watching, turned around to walk away.

She made sure to move slow and rhythmically. Swaying her hips a little and keeping one paw on her hip. The other swung loosely beside her. Her fur shimmered for a moment as her tail followed the movement of her hips.

Skipper took a small peak at her as she walked away. This 'small peak' soon became a full-blown check-out. He dropped his newspaper on the table and stared at the beauty that just walked away from him.

Marlene was right. Every movement she made, every glimmer of her fur that shined, was now imprinted in his mind. He made sure of it.

The others looked at Skipper and laughed to each other. Rico winked at Kowalski and as soon as Marlene left for good, he started to sing.

* * *

><p><em>We hate to see her go<em>

_But love to watch her leave_

_With that Honkytonkbadonkadonk_

* * *

><p>Rico wolf-whistled and Private just laughed as Kowalski sang.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Keepin' perfect rhythm<br>Make ya wanna swing along_

* * *

><p>Skipper replayed the vision of her in his mind. Hearing every bit of the team singing in his ears. He glared at Kowalski, but the tall penguin wouldn't let up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Got it goin' on<br>Like Donkey Kong  
>And whoo-wee<br>Shut my mouth, slap your grandma_

* * *

><p>He poked Skipper and winked. Skipper had daggers in his eyes at this point.<p>

* * *

><p><em>There outta be a law<br>Get the Sheriff on the phone  
>Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on<br>With that honkytonkbadonkadonk _

* * *

><p>"KOWALSKI!" Skipper jumped up and threw what was left of his coffee at the genius. Kowalski stopped but still chuckled. Skipper glared at them all. "Men. Just..Just...Shut up." They did, but with smiles on their beaks and a sparkle of laughter in their eyes.<p>

Skipper stomped over to the ladder that led out of the H.Q. Kowalski spoke up. "Where are you going now, Skipper?" Skipper stopped in mid-climb. "That's classified." Private jumped up. "Oooo! I know, I know!'E's going to-" Rico interrupted. "Marlene..." Rico made kissy sounds and wolf-whistled several times.

Skipper's cheeks reddened. Out loud, Skipper replied, "Negatory! It's a classified mission and I'm going solo." In his mind, however, Skipper spoke truthfully with a hint of something extra. "_Affirmative."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Note: Hahahahahaaa...that's hilarious. This story just keeps getting weirder and more awesome with each chapter! Even though...there's only 2...whatever. Just review please!<strong>_


End file.
